


Slip of the Tongue

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Sabriel Week 2013 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dominant Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Bondage, Light daddy kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Gabriel, angelic powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like the logical response at the time. </p><p>"Maybe it’s because they haven’t done this yet. Oh, they’ve done many other things. Some of them Sam can’t name. Some of them make him blush."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sabriel Week's](http://sabriel-week.tumblr.com) Day 4 Prompt: Porn Day. 
> 
> I've never done Daddy Kink before...but out of the list on the prompt, it seemed the easiest for me to work with.

 

* * *

Maybe it’s because he needs the control wrested from him to help him relax. Gabriel is more than happy to oblige, rolling Sam onto hands and knees and, with a snap of his fingers, binding Sam’s wrists together. Each of Sam’s ankles is secured with a cuff that’s bound by a length of thin rope to the foot board so that Sam can’t tighten up, can’t roll over, can’t hide, can’t do anything but present himself.

Maybe it’s because they haven’t done this yet. Oh, they’ve done many other things. Some of them Sam can’t name. Some of them make him blush. He knows what Gabriel looks like when he comes with Sam’s fingers inside him and how that differs from when the angel rides his cock. He knows the flavor of Gabriel’s come, how it feels when it falls across Sam’s back, his hips, his chest, his lips. He’s familiar with the weight of the angel draped over his back, the slick slow drag of Gabriel’s cock between the cheeks of his ass.

Or maybe it’s because Gabriel’s been so solicitous tonight, stroking Sam and guiding him toward an event that’s so deceptively simple that Sam’s kind of wishing he’d just told the angel to fuck him, instead of “umming” his way into this long, drawn out process that’s involved tongue and fingers and now the slow, silken slide of a dildo inside him; a dildo that’s a little shorter, a little slimmer than the archangel’s cock and won’t feel half as good clamped between Sam’s muscles when he comes which is right about…

“Not yet, Sammy.” Gabriel’s hand lands sharply on Sam’s ass, makes him jump. “Don’t even think about it. You’re not going to come. Not until I’m inside of you. Isn’t that right, kiddo?”

Maybe it’s the _Sammy_. Or maybe it’s the _kiddo_ , delivered in a low, commanding rumble. …But whatever the fuck it is has Sam whimpering two little worlds. ...They seemed like a logical response.

But in the heavy silence that settles after the “Yes, daddy,” he wonders if he should have kept his mouth shut. Maybe Gabriel _should_ have gagged him.

Then the silence is broken by a softly muttered “ _Fuck_ …” and Sam’s on the verge of taking it all back when Gabriel pulls the dildo out of him without warning, leaving him hollowed, aching. But not for long.

The angel’s kneeling behind him, skin inhumanly warm, cock nestled against Sam’s ass, barely breaching him and Sam lets out a low, keening moan at the sensation. One of Gabriel’s hands finds the base of Sam’s cock, fingers wrapping tightly around him.

“Don’t want to disappoint your daddy, do you? You want to be a good boy?”

“Fuck,” Sam says, “Yes.” Gabriel’s hands squeeze on Sam’s cock, his hip. “…Daddy.”

Gabriel presses forward, sliding into Sam with a smooth arc of his hips and Sam’s breath catches somewhere between a moan and a wail. Fingers and toys don’t compare to the sensation of being filled by his lover, the slippery smooth drag of hot skin pressing so tightly inside him, the curve of Gabriel’s hips against his ass. His head feels muzzy, displaced and it’s the blood rushing in his ears that reminds him to breathe.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Gabriel whispers against the middle of his back, tongue flicking out to lick over the pearls of Sam’s spine. “You’re doing so well. I’m going to let go of you now,” a light squeeze of fingers around Sam’s cock, “and you’re going to be my good boy and not come until I tell you to. Right?”

“I—um—“

“ _Right_?” Gabriel’s tone is still soft, but the word is imbued with authority, punctuated with the slap of a hand on Sam’s ass that makes Sam jump, makes his muscles clench around the angel’s cock.

“G— _yes_. Yes, daddy.”

“ _Good_ boy.” With that, Gabriel adjusts the position of Sam’s hips and sets a sensuously brutal pace. His hands don’t stay in one spot. They map the length of Sam’s thighs, the curve of his flanks, the pearl-string of his spine, curl under him to press against his belly, thumb his nipples to peaks. They never go near his cock. But Sam’s starting to think they don’t need to; his focus is changing, narrowing to the tightness in his balls, the way his cock twitches in response to that small, bright spot inside of him that Gabriel keeps nudging.

As if reading his mind, Gabriel shifts the angle of his hips and Sam’s exceedingly thankful that Dean’s gotten a room several doors down because he’s sure the sound he just made woke the neighbors. And… _oh God_...that’s it, it’s _over_. If Gabriel doesn’t want him to come yet he’s going to have to—

“ _Sammy_.”

Be good. Yes. Sam had promised to be good. And he’ll _try_ to keep that promise, but it’s not—

Gabriel shifts again and Sam fucking _whimpers_. A sheen of sweat has broken out along his spine. Sam’s body is so hot, he’s certain that spontaneous combustion is in his future and then Gabriel moves just _so._ He clenches Sam’s hips with his hands—and Sam knows he’s going to be wearing the angel’s fingerprints for days—and says, in a voice that trembles with the memory of a power that would be terrifying if Sam didn’t know he was safe, “That’s my good boy. Come now. Come for me.”

And Sam does, shouting his orgasm into his bound arms. He’s only barely aware of the hissed “Close your eyes,” the hands obscuring his vision, the sudden stutter of Gabriel’s hips, the angel’s choked cry and the flash of light that’s bright as noon even behind the shutter of his eyelids.

 _Hm_ , Sam thinks before darkness swallows him, _that was new_.

Sam comes to. Only moments have passed, if Gabriel’s twitching flanks are any indication. The bonds on his legs and wrists are gone and Sam’s lying on his belly, head pillowed on his arms; he’s warm and clean but his ass is faintly sticky and sore and it’s obvious Gabriel didn’t snap away all of the evidence.

The archangel’s lying on his back beside him, one too-bright gold eye open, examining Sam’s face. “Wouldn’t’ve pegged you with a daddy kink,” he muses.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Brother kink, maybe— _Hey_.” Gabriel bats away the pillow Sam throws at his face.

“Never thought a daddy kink would have you exploding grace all over the room,” Sam says, with a nod toward the toppled lamps, the burned out bulbs. He runs a finger over Gabriel’s brows. The angel’s eyes are fever bright, molten gold and amber, the aftereffects of a major grace flux.

“Oh, kiddo.” Gabriel’s voice, pitched low, makes something in Sam’s belly tighten. “There’s a whole host of things about me that you’ve never thought.” The small, sharp smile Gabriel wears makes Sam’s breath hitch, makes him remember just what kind of creature he’s taken to bed. For a moment he’s not sure where the archangel ends and the trickster begins. Then the smile shifts, warms, and Gabriel stretches, throws an arm and leg over Sam, pulling him into the curve of the angel’s body. “Next time,” Gabriel murmurs, “I get to play the disobedient son.”

 

 

 


End file.
